


The scars left on scout's hands

by vibespiders



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibespiders/pseuds/vibespiders
Summary: when Blu!Scout changes the bandages on his hands to cover the scars on his hands before the mission. Blu!Spy comes in and helps him to wrap the bandages properly while telling him stories from his past.
Relationships: BLU Scout/BLU Spy, BLU Scout/RED Spy, Demoman/Soldier (Team Fortress 2), RED Spy/Scout's Mother, Scout/Scout (Team Fortress 2), Scout/Spy (Team Fortress 2), Spy/Scout's Mother (Team Fortress 2)
Kudos: 9





	1. The splatter of blue paint

Scout looks at the bandages on his hands being dirty, sweaty, and falling apart. He went into the Medic's office to find new bandages to wrap his hands with. 

Medic comes in with a bucket of blood, "oh what's are you looking for?" 

"Just some bandages, they're getting loose and I have to change them." Scout said, "do you have anything left?" 

"I don't really use those in my medicine." Medic said, "maybe ask Heavy for some. He wouldn't mind." 

"I think so," Scout said. "Let me see if he is in his room right now!" 

Medic sat down in his chair and put his pen to his mouth and smiled, "interesting..." 

"Uh, Heavy!" Scout walks into his room.

"Yes, what is that you want?" Heavy said. 

"I need bandages. Do you have any?" Scout looks into his room. 

"Grr," Heavy gets up and opens a drawer and gives them to Scout, "here-" 

"Haha, sweet." Scout said. 

"You need help with your hands?" Heavy asks. 

"I think that I can manage my own, thanks." Scout said. 

In the training room, Scout started to wrap his hand with the cloth. He couldn't really get it right because it is either too tight or lose. "Urg I can't really get this right. I don't want my wrists to hurt when I have to use my shotgun." 

Spy walks in the room with a cigarette in his mouth as he sees Scout struggling. He takes out a pocket to delight his cig, "here let me help you with that." 

"No you don't need to do that." Scout pulls his hands away. "I can do that myself." 

"Last time you did them too loose they fell apart." Spy looks at Scout's hands and wraps them in bandages. He didn't question the small scars on Scout's hands. Once it is done, Spy took out another cigarette, "there all done, if you need help with them just come to me and I can fix them for you." 

"Spy, I..." Scout said. 

"What is it?" Spy said. 

"Thanks I guess." Scout said. 

"It's nothing." Spy lets out a puff of smoke. "I'm going back to my room to read." 

"Yeah, see you." Scout said. 

* * *

***crash***

A little boy cries in front of a man with his blood all over his suit from being shot at. The man looks at him in anger, "I thought I told you to not follow me, Jeremy. What is your mother is going to say to me that you ran away again to see me." 

The little boy sniffs out from his nose, "I didn't mean to. I don't like living with my brothers. I want to stay with you." 

"This is not a place to play." The man bends down to the boy's height and lightly grip his shoulders. He is concerned for the boy's safely, "you're going to get hurt. I'll have to bring you back home right at this instant. This is mercenary work and it's my mission to do as work for the client. Your mother doesn't really approve my job and I'll be in trouble if you stick around with me." 

"Okay," the little boy felt stinging in his hands, "ow-" 

The man looks at the child's bleeding hands. He takes off his tie and cuts it to make it longer. He gently takes out his kit and swaps his hand to clean them. He noticed the scars on both of the child's hands. He quickly wraps them up, "here all done. Let's get you back home so your mother doesn't yell at you for running away."

The little boy looks up at the man's face. He sees his combed back brown hair with a beard shadow on his chin, "dad?" 

He looks at Jeremy with his pale blue eyes, "yeah?" 

"Are you going to disappear again?" Jeremy said. 

"It's my job, son. I have to do this. The client for this won't be happy with me by the end of this but I'll explain what happened." The man said, "it will be less pay but I do it for you and your mother. I have a promise to keep and that promise is to protect you." 

"Okay..." The man looks down at his son, Jeremy as he held the little boy's hand. The lead bullets in his body didn't matter to the man. So long he kept his promise to the boy's mother, it mattered to him. The kid's safety and future is better when he is not following in his father's footsteps. 

* * *

"Everyone, this is Engie on the announcer." Engineer said, "Christmas is coming and we have these yearly events where the Red team and our team have this stalemate for the weekend. You can join the party anytime in the main hall for the celebration." 

"Well, I guess I have to give my present to Heavy because he's my secret Santa this year." Scout goes through his closet and takes out the gift from his room in a bright Christmas bag, "I should phone mother if my gift has arrived from me." 

Scout walks downstairs to meet up with his other teammates. He meets up with Miss Pauling and gives her a present. "It's nice that you're taking a day off so I was able to give you this." Scout gives her gift with wrapping paper. 

She opens her gift from Scout and it is a bat with nails on it, "this is very nice thanks Scout." 

"And here is my gift for Heavy," Scout said. "Did Demo and Engie bring drinks?" 

"Yeah, they are in the main hallway." She said as she gave his gift, "and here's yours..." 

Scout sees a giant box wrapped, "wow! Is this really for me?" 

"The sender asks to open it in your room." Miss Pauline said, "come back down once you're done and party with the others." 

"Okay, merry christmas Miss Pauling." Scout said. 

"You too." She said. 

He went upstairs into his room and opened his gift. It was an easel, expensive paint sets, canvases, and books. He reads the note in the box, "I know that you like to paint a lot before joining the team so I buy these for you because I know how these are to you. I promise next time to buy a drawing desk for you on your birthday because yours is starting to fall apart. Also please tell your mother that I said hello and I sent her a present. It will be late but let her know that I sent my regards." 

Scout starts to tear up. He wipes them away and whispers, "dad-"


	2. That same face

Spy sits back at the door invisible as Scout is crying in his room. He presses his back on the wall silently keeping his distance, "dad-" 

Spy uncloaked himself and went to the main hall to see Engine and Demo drunk and singing. Medic and Heavy were eating food made by Heavy himself while Pyro and Sniper are playing ping pong. 

He lit up a cig with a match after he broke his lighter. Spy felt the motion of the match hitting the flint on the side and lit up. The flame hits the cig and he fans the match out and flick it away. 

Spy sits down and reads a magazine on the table, "hmm this seems interesting-" 

"So Spy, tell us the story of how Scout had those scars on his hands," Medic said. 

"I don't want to talk about it." Spy said. 

"Of course we know your secret why you are on the team." Medic said. 

"You're going to sell my head to that other Medic from the other team." Spy said, "That doesn't convince me." 

"Well, worth a shot." Medic said, "Heavy what do you think about this?" 

"Ohh, very nice." Heavy said, "are we doing cards or what." 

"Miss Pauling is the dealer here and we got our presents so we can play a game of blackjack." Medic said, "the winner takes one of Heavy's last lemon squares." 

"You got a deal, maggots." Soldier said. "Haha!" 

"That is it, I am out of here." Spy went to the rooftop outside and saw Scout talking to someone. It is the other Scout from the other team drinking a six pack of beer. 

"Really, he gave you an art set." Red Scout said. 

"Well, I can't exactly blame him for this." Scout said, "we know that we have a thing for the fine arts if the mercancy job doesn't work out." 

"You're right on the money on that." He said, "I have to find my own way." 

Scout looks at his bandaged hands, "you had it easy. I joined because I enjoy doing this all the time but I am starting to understand that I want to do both." 

"You do know we're technically the same person." Red Scout said, "but we lived different lives and outcomes. I am not an expert here but I made my decision to stay because it's my job and I enjoy doing it." 

"You seem sure of yourself." Scout said. 

"I am because there is one thing that dad finally said to me." Red Scout. 

"What is?" Scout said.

"Like he was totally disguised as Tom Jones when he told me this." He said, "Well I did die from a bullet wound and came back but he told me before I died that he was proud of me. That feeling never felt so amazing for the first time in my life and I felt sure of myself." 

"Haha really?" Scout looks at his bandages, "you know...I think all this time. I always hated him for leaving ma alone with seven of my brothers. She found love when she met him. After like multiple marriages before dad came into you would think that she was done having children. Then she brought me to this world. She never got mad at him leaving all the time because she told me it is her job. I say after so long, I don't think she never stopped loving him." 

"Well beside that one affair where your ma and red Spy banged either other." Red Scout laughs, "she really got mad at him even though we're the same person anyways." 

Scout laughs, "that was freaking hilarious when that happened. My team's Spy wasn't happy about that either." 

"I know right!" He said as he gets up and hands Scout a gift. "Anyways, I should probably get going before the stalemate is over and we have to fight again." 

"Yeah," Scout gives a box of chocolates to his counterpart, "I'll see you again on the battlefield." 

"See you brother..." Red Scout said. 

Scout waves at him, "merry christmas." 

Spy walks outside to see Scout alone on the roof. He comes next to him and starts to smoke again, "do you mind sitting next to you." 

"Nah it is alright." Scout said. "I am just watching the stars and drinking alone." 

"Right..." Spy said as he massaged his right shoulder. He lets out a puff of smoke from his mouth. Spy watches as the cloud disappears into the air. "That is a lot of drink you have just now. You sure your stomach and handle it in the morning." 

"I can manage. I don't really get hangovers or my stomach hurts." Spy hands Scout a box of hangover relief pills. "Thanks I guess-" 

"Don't thank me, I don't want to get in trouble with your mother again if you're not taking care of yourself." Spy said. 

"Say when did you and ma met?" Scout said. 

"I don't want to want to talk about it." Spy gets up and flings his cig off the roof. 

"Why not?" Scout said. 

"There are things that I don't want to talk about it about that I don't want to talk about." Spy said, "it is best that you don't know-" 

"Yeah I get it. You want to keep yourself closed up and leave me in the dark." Scout said, "it is almost like I shouldn't exist." 

"Scout..." Spy said. 

Scout grabs Spy's tie and yells at him, "then me why-" 

"Jeremy-" Spy looks Scout into his eyes. He fully takes off his ski mask and looks him in the face. Scout's eyes became wide and shocked that he never took off his mask before. Spy looks almost like him but older with the same beard shadow when he remembers as a kid.

Scout lets go of Spy "I never want this to come this way. Your mother never wanted me to come back but she only agreed to one thing is protecting you from getting yourself killed." 

"Why do you suddenly care about me now!" Scout said, "this is the reason why I've always hated you." 

"This is the only way..." Spy said. 

"Bullshit, you're just saving your own skin." Scout pushes Spy away from him. 

Spy turns his head away, "you can believe whatever you want to. Whatever you go, my promise to your mother cannot be broken." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> even though not cannon, RED Scout and BLU Scout are clones but they live different lives from each other. This applies to any other character from the series. In the comics we only see the RED team but what about the BLU team right. 
> 
> ~if you are confused on that part, thanks.


End file.
